


Love

by vvishop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. Chapter 1

키스와 속삭임은 사랑에 없었다. 스티브의 사랑은 언제나 절박했고 일방향이었으며 타고 남은 재의 맛이었다. 버키는 밑둥 뿐인 팔을 하고서도 눈을 맞추지도 못했다. 피가 묻은 얼굴보다 팔이. 자신 팔이 떨어진 것처럼 선명한 고통이라 스티브는 버키의 목을 가볍게 주물렀다. 닿은 어깨가 부들부들 떨었다. 와칸다 의료진이 들어왔다가 고개짓에 도로 나갔다. 조명이 어두워졌다. 스티브는 적신 수건으로 가만히 버키를 닦아주었다. 피가 거뭇한 자국을 남기며 수건에 쓸려나갔다. 눈은 감았지만 잠들지 않았다는 것쯤은 숨소리로도 알았다. 생애 처음으로 스티브는 달래기 위해 입술을 댔다. 이마에 볼에 입술에. 자는 척을 하고서도 뱀처럼 올라가던 입꼬리는 여전히 툭 내려앉아있었다. 갈기갈기 헤진 옷을 벗기려는데 움찔 버키가 움직였다. 따라오지 않는 왼팔을 보더니 눈썹이 처졌다. 시선이 제대로 닿았다. 버키가 아주 조금 웃었다. 기울어진 고개가 다가와 입술이 빨렸다. 둘은 느리게 키스했다. 키스라면 천 번은 넘게 했다. 장난이 묻어나지 않는 것이 처음이라 그렇지. 아랫입술이 앞니에 물려서 누군가의 어깨가 들썩였다. 혀끝이 닿았다. 입술이 매끄러워졌다. 호흡이 섞였다. 입술이 떨어지자마자 둘은 옷을 벗기 시작했다. 먼저 벗은 건 스티브였다. 버키는 팔 하나로는 티셔츠만 간신히 뜯어냈다. 헤쳐진 바지 버클을 풀며 스티브는 버키의 어깨에 이마를 댔다. 아직 남아있는 강철팔이 차르륵 비늘처럼 움직였다. 바지가 순식간에 뜯겨져 나갔다.  
그렇게 하고 싶으면 하라고 버키가 잔뜩 술에 취한 눈을 감았었다. 나는 너와 끝까지 함께 갈 거니까. 버키에게는 언제나 세상에 파는 모든 향수 냄새가 났다. 백화점을 깨트리면 반짝이고 어지러운 버키 같을 거라고. 하자는 것이 아니라 하라고 해서 스티브는 버키의 옷을 끝내 벗기지 않았지만. 버키는 엎드리자 이를 악문 소리를 냈다. 한쪽 팔만 짚어 기운 몸으로 스티브를 돌아보았다. 둘 곳 없는 팔이 갈비뼈를 짚자 버키가 우뚝 굳었다. 미안. 시꺼멓게 죽어있는 피부 위를 핥았다. 몸을 돌리자 으득 하중이 버키의 부서진 왼팔에 실렸다. 아무렇지 않은 것처럼 버키는 스티브와 가까스로 키스했다. 입술이 끝만 닿았다 떨어지다 허리가 숙여지니 다시 닿았다. 아래와 위가 다 연결되자 숨이 더 가쁠 수 있구나 알았다. 땀이 촘촘한 허벅지를 밀어올리며 스티브가 몸을 움직였다. 머리가 쏟아져 얼굴이 안보이자 스티브는 어깨 위에 비죽이 나온 귀 끝에 입을 맞췄다. 발기한 아래에 손을 대자마자 버키가 거미처럼 움츠러들었다. 만지기 힘든 것처럼 스티브의 팔꿈치부터 더듬던 버키가 마구자비로 끈적대며 움직이는 손목을 움켜쥐었다. 파지직 눌린 기계팔이 합선되는 소리가 났다. 못느낄 정도로 정신이 없었다. 더위가 다리 사이부터 긁고 싶을 정도로 기어올라왔다. 스팁이 버키의 옆구리에 손을 밀어넣으며 훅 뒤로 끌었다. 꽉 끌어안은 몸에서 헉 숨이 토해졌다. 끝은 인지 이전에 지나갔다.  
스티브는 그저 버키를 안고 있었다. 버키는 온 얼굴에 머리카락이 붙은 채 숨만 쉬었다. 스티브는 수건으로 닦아줬던 것처럼 조심조심 버키의 얼굴을 발굴해냈다. 질주하던 심박이 함께라 빠른 제 리듬을 찾을 때까지 스티브는 버키의 몸을 붙들고 있었다. 버키는 잠꼬대처럼 허공을 보며 말했다. 다시 냉동될 거야. 깨끗한 목소리가 쭉 한 가지 생각만을 해왔던 것처럼. 나는 안전하지 못해. 죄 갈라진 목소리가 마치 쇠사슬에 매인 것처럼. 내가 막을게. 내가 있을게. 수도 없이 지키지 못한 말을 애써 삼킨 스티브가 답했다. 네가 원하는 거라면 그렇게 해. 어느새 깜깜해진 방 안에서 버키는 새벽을 뒤집어 썼다. 내 머리를 고칠 수 있는 날이 오면. 스티브. 잃어버린 이름이 영생을 얻는 순간. 속삭임이 들렸다. 돌아올게. 한번도 스티브는 버키가 왜 끝까지 함께 간다고 하는지 묻지 않았다. 버키의 뺨에 서리가 얹히는 순간에도 오래된 군인은 그 곁만 지켰다.


	2. Chapter 2

버키는 이게 가능하리라고 생각해 본 일이 없었다. 빨고 싶어. 라고 말하니 스티브가 바지를 내려주는 상황이. 그래서 흔히 했던 물고 눈 쳐다보기 같은 것도 못했다. 한참 치덕치덕 핥다가 생각이 났다. 얼굴 보려니 자신이 없어서 그때부터 집중이 안됐다. 버키. 버키. 이름이 불렸다. 모르는 척 쪽쪽쪽 페니스에 입을 맞췄다. 머리카락 안에 손이 들어와 가볍게 이마를 눌렀다. 입술이 떨어진 버키는 드디어는 스티브를 올려다보았다. 봐봤자 어두워서 윤곽 밖에는 눈에 들어오지도 않았다. 바스락하고 버키의 몸이 쑤욱 끌어올려졌다. 작전이 길어지고 자라버린 스티브의 머리가 이마에 흩어져있었다. 무슨 생각하냐는 말을 들을 줄 알았는데 말보다는 키스여서 버키는 웃었다. 옮은 것처럼 스티브도 웃었다. 세럼이 그런 것까지는 어떻게 못해주는지 스티브는 끝내 수염이 잘 자라지 않았다. 버키와는 다르게. 깔깔한 수염 위로 혀가 지나갔다. 옷이 당겨지고 목덜미 위에서 호흡이 느껴졌다. 깨물어봐. 배려가 아주 몸에 밴 스티브는 어깨에 덮인 옷을 굳이 끌어내려 물었다. 별 상관 없는데. 중얼거리니 안다는 듯이 입술 끝에 입술이 문대졌다. 기껏 물어달라고 했는데도 소득이 없어서 버키는 나무에 기대 스티브의 뒤통수를 쓰다듬었다. 야. 좀 더 아프게... 순간 갈비뼈가 부서지는 줄 알았다. 스티브가 놀라서 앞으로 쏟아지는 버키를 고쳐잡았다. 미안해. 미안해. 아직도 가끔 힘 조절을 못해서. 버키는 옷을 들춰 통증이 올라오는 부분을 보았다. 피부가 붉은 건지 검푸른 건지 알 수가 없었다. 기침하는 것처럼 키득키득 웃었다. 버키는 손바닥으로 눈을 비볐다. 스티브가 손끝으로 뼈의 이상 유무를 확인했다. 아파서 온미간이 다 찌푸려졌다. 굳은 살도 배기지 않는 손끝이 살금살금 몸을 지났다. 함께 지나간 바람이 멈추자마자 둘의 숨소리가 연기처럼 바닥에 깔렸다. 다시 해볼게. 버키의 셔츠가 올라갔다. 아기곰의 오트밀처럼 조금 더 조금 더 속삭이자 이번에는 알맞게 아팠다. 버키가 잘 느끼는 배꼽 위 골반뼈 아래 우묵한 곳을 스티브는 잇자국이 남게 씹어주었다. 유두가 씹히자 몸이 뻐근하게 움직였다. 티셔츠를 목 위까지 잡아올린 스티브 덕에 표본처럼 고정되어 어디 갈 수는 없었지만. 버키가 이를 악물었기 때문에 빠는 소리 말고는 조용했다. 배가 가쁘게 오르락내리락 움직였다. 버키의 바지가 풀렸다. 잠시 물끄러미 아래를 보던 스티브는 기어이 물어보았다. 속옷은 안 입은 거야, 버키? 막사에서 말리고 있다고 말하기도 뭣하고 너랑 이럴 건데 입고 나올 필요성도 못느꼈다고 말하기도 뭣해서 버키는 편한 길을 택했다. 닥쳐. 맨 엉덩이가 나무에 닿았다. 등이 닿는 거랑은 달라서 좀 뻣뻣해졌다. 아래가 맞닿으니 온몸이 미끌거리는 것 같았다. 스티브가 천천히 넣은 것처럼 움직이기 시작했다. 스티브의 손 위를 버키가 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 넣고 싶지는 않아? 찌푸린 미간을 보며 버키가 혀끝으로 스티브의 입술을 핥았다. 사실은 쑤셔달라고 하고 싶지만 나오는 말이라는 건 저런 거라서. 스티브는 솔직하게 말했다. 넣고 싶어. 그 말이 근질거려서 버키는 주머니에서 작은 병을 찾아 손에 덜면서 좀 쏟았다. 보는 앞에서 아래에 손가락을 넣느라 부들부들 떨었던 건 스티브가 들어오면서 싹 잊혀졌다. 한동안 머무르던 것이 안까지 확 들어왔다. 허리가 쥐어졌다. 다른 건 모르겠는데 스티브는 매순간 끝까지 넣었다. 다리가 자꾸 들려서 꿰는 것 같았다. 한쪽 허벅지까지 들리자 소리까지 엉덩이를 맞는 것과 비슷해서 버키는 얼마 못버텼다. 스티브는 조금 더 후에 버키에게서 빠져나왔다. 옷을 추스를 생각도 없이 버키는 담배를 물었다. 불은 스티브가 붙여주었다. 담배는 손에서 타들어가고 둘은 눈이 마주친 김에 서로 입술을 빨았다. 처음 반했던 스티브는 훨씬 작고 말라서 버키는 키스하다 가끔 그랬다. 그때도 해볼걸 그랬다 싶은. 키스하다 뭐 하나 부러뜨렸을지 몰라도. 버키는 스티브를 바라보며 입 속에 혀를 넣었다. 아마 그럴 순 없었을 것이다. 스티브는 눈을 감고 있었다. 무서워서. 길게 연기가 타고 흐르는 손은 스티브의 볼에 닿을 생각도 못했다.


End file.
